


I was the only one, who loved you from the start [Niam fanfic]

by valeri_a



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Heart, Liam Payne - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horayne, One Sided Love, X-Factor, from wattpad, one direction - Freeform, small fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeri_a/pseuds/valeri_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam POV.<br/>Just small, disconnected pieces of memories, that are important for one, and unnecessary for another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You’re like perfection. Like a divinity. I look at you with a sense of total admiration. Your eyes, Your blonde hair. I love everything about you. Why can’t you see it? 

You’re standing in the middle of a crowd, surrounded by people. They scream, they laugh…they love you as much as I do. 

That’s not fair.

That’s not fair, that that there is someone who loves you as much as I do. I’m jealous of them being so close to you. I’m angry that you smile so warm and openly at them. They don’t have a right to see this smile on your face. They don't deserve it.

I was the only one, who loved you from the start.


	2. Memories

I remember how we first met. 

 

I remember it in every detail. Where did you stand. What did you say. How did you smell...

 

I can name by memory all of those singers and bands, that you listed with such enthusiasm on your first audition, when you've been asked which one inspired you the most. As if it matters now, ha?

 

I can exactly say how many times you used to play the guitar in the next room during a night, before going to sleep. What did you eat for lunch and what pranks did you have in the camp. How many times others were screaming at you for these jokes... and how many times you cruelly were breaking a heart of every girl, who was in love with you.

 

I remeber how loud, but eternally beautiful your voice sounded to me. How much joy and fun you were spreading only with your existence. How many happiness you gave all these people around with the only one smile.

 

And how deep, shining, but invariably sad were your eyes all the time....

 

And now, when I've reached the heights of yours and when i finally look at you not from the bottom up, but as an equal, i can assure you, that you can't imagine even a little bit, how important all of these small pieces of memories were for me. How important it was to look into your eyes everyday, to see your smile, to hear your voice...To hear you calling me your friend, when i myself was dying from a desire every night. How painful it was to watch you hanging out with another cute girl, whose name you did not even try to keep in mind, how hard it was to listen to all these love adventures of yours and all these corny jokes...All these little things from the past, that weren't important for you anymore...

 

I'm sure you even cant remember our first meeting. Of course you don’t…who I was for you? Only one of those strangers, who you gave this big smile of yours and forgot his name the next minute. 

 

That’s funny to admit that I remember everything. Even what you wore that day.

Red shirt, if I recall correctly. With some stupid yellow print on it. Blue jeans that were a little big for you in knees . Keds with green shoelaces, that, I convinced, you bought in the stock nearby. 

And a small necklace.

I can’t remember in which shape it was made, I can’t even remember its colour. But I remember how you yanked it every minute, I was even afraid that you gonna tear it apart from the rope, to which it was hanged. You twisted it everytime and tried to put it in your mouth, while somebody was talking to you. That looked really adorable, and I perceived that you did it only because you knew that’s gonna suit you. And of course on purpose to impress girls around. To show them how cute and charming boy you were.

I’ve never seen this necklace on you afterwards. 

 

***

You had everything I wanted to have. Popularity. Admiring friends. Chilling way of life. Cute girls, who were ready to lay out with you, if you only asked them to. You didn’t have to prove anyone anything, you didn’t have to go to this show. You already were a star. Everywhere you go there were a party, noise, music and fun. Everybody loved you, and that wasn’t a very big surprise. You were a sun that shines everything around with warmness. 

 

Maybe I was jealous.

Jealous of all these things you had. You were that guy I’ve always wanted to be. But didn’t have a chance to become.

 

Now I realize that you haven’t changed so much. You’re still in need to impress people around. You have this manic desire to be admired by people around you. The only difference is that that small necklace from the camp, now is replaced by expensive cars and branded watches. And those screaming teen girls, who were sitting beside you while you were playing the guitar, are replaced by passionate models, in classy clubs, wearing tiny dresses and asking you for another pair of martini to spend another night with you and then forget about your existence.

Nothing has been changed. Except the ways to achieve what you want.

 

 

I remember everything very clearly.

 

I think TOO clearly. 

 

Now I realize these memories were too perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You also can find this work on Wattpad 


End file.
